Is It Over?
by FanficUser
Summary: Beca opened her eyes. She knew she didn't mean those words she said back then. She still loved that man. No matter what he did to her. But she was certain he didn't feel the same way because he was getting married. But not to her. He was getting married to the girl that caused their break-up. And that saddened Beca even more. Rated T (but may change)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is kinda my first fanfic so go easy on me. I am a new writer so excuse me for my grammatical and spelling errors. So here's chapter one! Hope you guys would enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

It's been two years. Two years since Beca Mitchell had graduated from Barden. Two years since she last saw many of her best friends. And also two years, since she broke up with the nerd she is still hopelessly in love with. She had her heart broken by him two years ago, and now it's happening again. There she was standing in front of her fancy Italian villa, crying. Yes crying. While her hand still held on to that letter she had just received.

You have been invited to the wedding of  
Jesse Miller Swanson & Ellie Mc Claire

She felt all kinds of emotions at once when she read the contents. Hate. Sadness. Anger. How could he do this to her, she thought. Breaking her again and again. She hated being so vulnerable, especially when it was because of that weirdo. HER weirdo. He was hers. Was, she thought again. Why she felt that way, she didn't know. After all, he did cheat on her. So why should she feel so sad? She sat down on the front porch steps as she thought about her breakup with Jesse...

_It was their final year at Barden. Everyone was packing their stuff and getting ready for graduation. Well, except for Beca maybe. She didn't want to leave. She never imagine she would think that way but she did. She didn't want to say goodbye to all of her friends. Fat Amy was moving back to Tasmania. Apparently she was going to become famous. After their last ICCAs, some producer called up Fat Amy and said she had the potential to 'make it big'. She had the looks, the charm and the talent. Beca didnt understand that, until she found out they wanted Fat Amy to be a comedian. That made more sense. Stacie was moving to England. She was going to be a dance instructor for some famous dancing class. Beca couldnt deny it, she had some pretty good husband, Donald (yea they got married) and their 1 year old son Davis, were going to England with her. Lucky for them. Cynthia Rose, Lily and Benji were all moving to Vegas to look for their goal in life. They didn't really have one. Ok so Benji did, but he gave it up when he realized his girlfriend of 3 years, Lily, wasn't a fan of up-closed magic. They started dating after their first ICCAs. Everyone was pretty shocked when they found out they were together, but it worked out in the end. Cynthia Rose and Lily became really good friends during their last two years at Barden, so Lily asked her to join Benji and herself on their unplanned trip. After all she needed a friend. Aubrey and Chloe, who were now living the life in Las Vegas were moving back to New York. What reason? They were going to be the new announcers for the ICCAs! (A/N In this story Barden is at New York.) Apparently, John and Gail retired early and they needed someone to take their places. Since Aubrey and Chloe were experienced, they were offered the job. Well of course, Beca had plans too. She and Jesse were moving to sunny LA together. Beca was offered a job as an assistant producer at a big record label. While Jesse was still looking for a job. He wanted to be a composer. And that was the only job he swore to have. Beca chuckled at that thought. She was on her way to Jesse's Dorm to have her movication with him. Yup that dork was still giving her those. As she approached his dorm, she heard some moans coming from one the doors... "Jesse..." she stopped in her tracks. No it couldn't be. She was thinking too much. Beca reached her hand out to knock on Jesse's door when she heard noises coming from his dorm. "Ellie... Keep going" and then a loud moan. That little bitch, Beca thought. Ellie was Beca's stepsister who moved to Barden 3 years ago. After Lisa (Beca's mom) married Brain (Ellie's Dad) , Lisa thought it would be a great idea if Beca and Ellie went to the same University and bonded. But wrong. Beca knew Ellie had a crush on Jesse for a long time and had been waiting to make a move on him. She auditioned for the Bellas at first, but Beca rejected her. Because number 1. She cant sing & number 2. Beca didn't want her to get too close to her man. So for the past 4 years, Ellie had been constantly flirting with Jesse. Beca didn't mind at first because she knew that Jesse wouldn't waver. But this time she couldnt take it anymore. She knew things werent just as simple as flirting anymore. She opened the door roughly and went it. Sure enough, there was a very naked Ellie laying on top of a very naked Jesse. They didn't even notice Beca standing there watching them have sex. "Jesse Swanson." Beca said coldly, sadness filled in her voice. Jesse looked up. Oh shit, he cursed under his breath. Ellie just laid there , smirking in victory. Beca didnt know what to do. So she ran. And ran. And ran. Jesse, of course, put on his clothes and chased after her._  
_"Beca wait!" he screamed. She ignored him._  
_"Beca let me explain..."_  
_"Explain what?! The fact that you had great sex with her?!"_  
_There was a cold silence._  
_"I thought you were better than that Jesse. I trusted you! I let you in and this is how you treat me?!"_  
_"Beca it's not that... It's just I have been stressed out so I-"_  
_"had sex with that one girl who you knew would be in the mood to do that!"_  
_Jesse was frozen. She was right. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He didn't know what he did at that moment he screamed at Beca either._  
_"It's not like you don't fool around with other guys!"_  
_"What?" Beca asked in utter shock._  
_"Dont act innocent Mitchell. You flirt with Luke, I saw it. Its not fair that you get to do that and I don't. You know what?! Maybe it's best if we end all of this!"_  
_"Fine by me!"_  
_And then he was gone. And so was she._

Beca opened her eyes. She knew she didn't mean those words she said back then. She still loved that man. No matter what he did to her. But she was certain he didn't feel the same way because he was getting married. But not to her. He was getting married to the girl that caused their break-up. And that saddened Beca even more.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I was really happy when I found out fans where actually reading my story. Thanks for following and reviewing! Oh and BTW:**

** Musicluver225: Aww thanks. Credit would go to my English teacher I guess. But dont expect too much. :)**

**So thanks again for all the reviews! I probably said enough, here is the next chapter!**

Is it over? Chap 2

Jesse knew he shouldn't have. But he was worried that she would feel hurt if he hadn't. But why should he care? It was none of his business anyway. He blamed it on his soft heart. After 2 years, he still couldn't seem to forget Beca. He was convinced that he no longer loved her and that she was the one who broke them up. However he still felt something was missing after she had left. After she left, he didn't really have a meaning to life. He wanted to start afresh though. He wanted a life with someone he loved. Thats why he dated Ellie. Sure Ellie was once a bitch he hated but hey, everyone deserves a chance right? He also moved on with life and finally found a job as a composer in LA. He had all he wanted. A girlfriend (now fiancé), a fancy apartment, and his dream job. But he still felt something missing. Soon enough after 2 long years of dating, he finally thought he was ready for the next step in life. A family. He and Ellie were talking about kids and other stuff when she asked him, "Shall we get married Jesse?" He really didn't think that through. He just nodded his head ad Ellie squealed with joy. A week later they told their families. Ellie's dad and stepmom were delighted about the news. (which Jesse thought was strange because how can Beca's mom be ok with this?) The Swansons however, werent too happy. In fact they just nodded their heads and the couple left awkwardly. Then it came to a time when they had to tell their friends. Jesse invited the Bellas and Trebles to the wedding. He received alot of 'congrats' and 'good luck's but he knew they werent sincere. All of Beca and Jesse's friends knew that they still loved each other, just that they are both too stubborn to apologize and admit it. Then it came to a point when he had to make one of the hardest decisions he has ever made. To invite or not to invite? Finally he mailed the invitation to Beca and hoped to receive a good response from her. However it has been a week since he invited her but still no response. He was disappointed. He didn't know why. He just was. But finally his phone rang and a familliar number popped up on the screen.

Beca Mitchell, he thought.

He picked up his phone nervously and said,  
"Hello?"  
"Jesse? It's me... Uh... Beca?"  
"Yea I know it's you."  
"Oh um great. I was just calling to tell you I would be attending your wedding."  
His heart fluttered at her words. He was glad she wasn't breaking down or angry. But he was kind of disappointed she wasn't either. He thought she would do something more than just saying that she would attend the wedding.

"Jesse?"  
He snapped back to reality.  
"Oh sorry, yea sure ill let Ellie know."  
She froze at her name.  
"You there Bec?"  
She hung up.

He looked down at his phone. He knew she was still upset even after 2 years. But at least she agreed to come. He was finally going to see all his old friends again. And most importantly, he was going to see Beca.

**Hope this chapter was up to your expectations! Once again please excuse me for my grammatical errors. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thought it would be good to post two chapters in a day. Feeling bored. So here's the next one!**

Is it over? Chap 3

Beca once again broke down. All she did was call him and she broke after hearing 'Ellie'. Okay so she was hesitant about going to the wedding but she decided that she was going to face it. Besides, she wanted to see her old friends again. She had a urge to call Jesse and confess to him that she was still head over heals in love with him. She wanted to kiss him hard and bring him back home into her bedroom like what they did back then. But she couldn't. She couldnt not because thought it was wrong but because she didn't know how to. The only way she knew how to express her emotions was through songs. So she picked up her guitar and started playing:

_You were in college working part-time waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling_  
_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I can see it_  
_Yes, yes_  
_I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes_  
_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_'Cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said_  
_I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on_  
_Make it last_  
_Hold on_  
_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter (hold on)_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine (hold on)_

_(Oh yeah)_  
_Yes, yes, do you believe it? (hold on)_  
_Yes, yes we're gonna make it now (hold on)_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it (come on, come on)_  
_I can see it now_

That was what they could have been. Stupid relatable Taylor Swift songs, she thought. Ever since she became a producer, she had also helped out with the song writing. Therefore, she learned how to play the guitar. She could also play drums and the piano in fact. Beca sighed and hummed quietly : When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone~  
Tears started rolling down her checks as she sang to herself. Who knew the bad ass Beca Mitchell would be crying over a stupid boy. Damn Jesse.

2 weeks later:

Two weeks passed. And everybody attending the wedding was here at LA. She had caught with some of her friends like Fat Amy and Stacie. In fact they went shopping together the previous day. They talked about their lives. Stacie talked about Davis, and her other little one that was on the way. Amy talked about her new talk show and how she and Bumper got together. While Beca talked about her job. Mostly about writing songs for big stars like One Direction & Justin Timberlake. Neither of the girls brought up Jesse because they knew Beca would break. So they thought it was best to keep her mind off him until the wedding which was in two days. Beca was picking out a dress to wear for the wedding when she heard a familiar voice.  
"Well well well..."  
She turned around.  
"Ellie."  
"Hey Beca!"  
"Bitch."  
"Woah! Rude much? No wonder Jesse left you..."  
Beca's anger started to rise again. She was boiling.  
"What do you want Ellie?" Beca asked harshly.  
"Chill out dudette! Picking a dress for the big day? That's easy! Just get any one. Whatever you pick wont get Jesse's attention anyway. I will be the only one Jesse will look at all evening!" Ellie said with an evil grin.  
Beca had to resist her urge to punch that bitch. How could Jesse fall for a girl like that?  
"Leave me alone Ellie." That was all she said right before she left and caught a glimpse of Jesse, staring at the two ladies. It had been so long since she looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Her heart melted just at the sight of it. She chose to walk away quickly before she did something stupid again like cry.

**Once again excuse my poor writing skills. Review please (they make my day) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your positive reviews. Really appreciate them :) Anyway some of you said you would like to know why Jesse cheated on Beca and all, so I hope this chapter can explain it. But its not the end so don't jump to conclusion. We still have to hear from Beca's POV. Anyway hope you enjoy this one!**

Is it over? Chap 4

There she was. Standing there with his fiancé. Jesse could roughly hear what they were saying. "Bitch." "Jesse... Left" He knew they were talking about him. Or at least he thought. He couldnt help but feel at little bit guilty when he heard what Ellie said. He shook his head. No. He couldn't think like that. He was a happy man. Jesse once again glanced over to where Ellie and Beca were. Even after two years, Beca still wore heavy eyeliner and that really scary ear spike. But Jesse thought she looked beautiful. Even prettier than before. He didnt know why because Beca looked pretty much the same. As he was in deep thoughts, he heard small footsteps coming in his direction. He looked up. Beca. She stomped right pass him. He wondered if she even noticed him when she walked past. Oh dear lord why was he so concerned about this?  
"Hey Babe."  
He opened his eyes and saw Ellie standing in front of him.  
"Hey, you done?"  
"Mmhm... I wanna go home Jess..."  
Ellie placed her hands on his chest and started moving them up and down.  
Jesse felt uncomfortable.  
"Yea okay."  
He removed her hands and walked towards the car, with Ellie tagging along.  
The car ride home was silent, until he turned on the radio and a familiar song came on:

As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name?

As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name?

He started thinking of Beca again. God dammit. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her today. Ellie seemed to notice that because she turned Jesse around to kiss him lightly on the lips. But it didnt help. He only thought of Beca even more. He thought about how soft her lips were when they kissed before. About how she would cuddle up with him in bed during their moviecation. About how she would cry in his arms every time something went wrong. About how she placed gentle kisses on his chest every time they made love. He missed that. Stop it Swanson, he scolded himself. Ellie is your fiancé, treat her like she is, he thought again. But somewhere in his heart still wandered back to Beca...

The next morning:  
Jesse didn't know what happened. All he knew is that he felt sore all over. He woke up and found himself naked and so was Ellie. The day before when they reached home, he put his bag down and then Ellie pushed him against the wall and started kissing him passionately. He kissed back. Then she tugged the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off. She pulled off hers too.  
"Let's go upstairs?"  
He nodded his head in agreement.  
Hand in hand they walked up to the bedroom. Before Jesse could do anything, Ellie backed him up against the wall and climbed onto him, her legs circling his hips. Soon, all of their clothes were on the ground. Somehow, they made their way to the bathroom. They did that in there twice. And once on the bed. Then they slept. Jesse felt good. But it felt so wrong at the same time. He didn't really have sex with Ellie often. That was their second time actually. Sure she was good in bed but it just didn't feel right. Every time he used to have sex with Beca, it wasn't just having sex, it was making love. That is what he liked about being with Beca. He felt loved all the time. Unfortunately, he was with Ellie. And he couldn't help but feel a little saddened by that. No Swanson. Remember Beca cheated on you so he thought.

(Flashback)  
"Beca you there?" No one answered. Strange, Jesse thought. He couldn't find Beca anywhere. Suddenly Kimmy Jin came out of her dorm.  
"Hey Kimmy! Have you seen Beca?"  
She gave him that same old look. She is always so emo.  
"Radio station." She finally replied.  
Jesse literally sprinted to his work place. He wanted to give Beca a nice surprise since it was their last year at Barden. Let's just say it involves a little bit of singing and a beautiful diamond ring. However when he entered the radio station, he did not expect what he saw. Beca was there, expectantly. But she was with Luke, kissing, on the desk. The forbidden desk. The 'no sex on the desk' desk. Luke was holding her close to him tightly. And it looked like she didn't mind. Jesse stormed off. No one even noticed him leave, or come. He made his way back to his dorm. It must be a misunderstanding. He tried to calm himself down. On the way back however, he bumped into Ellie. Oh shit. Ellie. After that, he didn't know what happened. All he knew was he was in bed, having sex with Ellie, got caught by Beca, and broke up. He tried to explain to Beca what was going on but honestly, he didn't know what was going on so he lied and said he was stressed out. It was partially true since he was trying to figure out what was going on with Luke and Beca. He was mad at Beca, yes it was true, but he still loved her no matter what. Jesse wanted to be with Beca. He knew he was wrong. But Beca kept arguing with him. She thought he was the guilty party. She never considered that she was wrong too and that she was the reason he did all that. Then he finally exploded and Boom. There goes. It took him awhile to figure out what was left of Jesse Swanson. He didn't have Beca. Beca cheated on me, he thought.  
"I did nothing wrong. Sleeping with Ellie only made things even." he said to himself. Few days later when he graduated, Ellie confessed that she loved him. That was what he needed at that time. A girl who loved him. So they dated. He had Ellie and loved her. Not Beca. From then on, he was never the same old Jesse Swanson.

**Please don't kill me if it's lame. Sorry if it is though. Please review? Thanks :D Peace Out **


	5. Overview

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

**Ok so just incase you guys were confused, I typed out an overview of what has happened so far:**

Overview of IIO (Chap 1-4):

1) Jesse and Ellie are getting married.  
2) Beca caught Jesse and Ellie have sex during their final year at Barden, which caused them to break up.  
3) Beca still loves Jesse.  
4) Jesse sleeping with Ellie was a moment of lust.  
5) Jesse thought Beca was cheating on him, so he thought sleeping with Ellie made things even.

**There you go. Those are the main points of the story. Hope it helped you guys understand the story better. I'll update real soon I promise.**  
**P.S. If you guys need any more overviews let me know I would make one gladly.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Waddup guys! I'm really thankful to all of you for reading my fanfic and reviewing. **

** GADELLA: Haha LOL! I wanted to put in Speak Now by Taylor Swift, but then I found out someone already did a songfic for that one. Its pretty awesome so go check it out! :)**

** Claire: Aw thanks :) Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just love writing those! :P**

** UNCPGIRL'14: Haha great idea, kicking her ass... i laughed so hard when I read that!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter!**

Is it over? Chap 5

The day before the wedding:

Beca was nervous. She was nervous about meeting Jesse again. Okay, so she met him that day at the mall but that didn't count. She started to think that going to the damn wedding was a bad idea. She was afraid she would stand there and cry while Jesse and Ellie said their vows and kissed. Well that would be the stupidest thing to do in front of the guy she loves. Beca wished that Jesse would come running back to her and tell her that he loves her. But she was too afraid to let anyone in. She and Jesse spent 3 years breaking down those walls she built up. However in the end she had to build them up again. She didn't want to fall in love again. Beca wanted to cry, but she resisted. Instead she started to play her piano:

_Putting my defenses up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_  
_I can play him like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make him bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_  
_But I cover up, won't let it show_  
_So I'm putting my defenses up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_  
_But I cover up, won't let it show_  
_So I'm putting my defenses up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So instead I'll take off and run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I'll burst into flames_

_You make me glow_  
_But I cover up, won't let it show_  
_So I'm putting my defenses up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

She finished the song and slammed her head on the keyboard. She didn't notice that she was sobbing quietly until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned around and wiped off her tears. Chloe.  
"You okay?"  
"Yea I'm fine."  
"No you aren't."  
"I am."  
"No. If you were you wouldn't have played that song."  
Chloe knew her too well.  
"Fine. I just feel so vulnerable right now. Crying over a guy."  
"You still love him don't you?"  
"No." she lied. Although she did still love that nerd, she would never admit it. She was a Bad Ass.  
"Dont lie to me Bec. I know you. If you still love him, then tell him. Maybe he would do something about it. Maybe he still loves you."  
"No he doesn't. He wouldn't give a damn about my feelings. He has hurt me over and over again. So why would he care? Besides if he still loves me, it would be OUR wedding tomorrow."  
"Beca..."  
"I want to be alone Chloe. Please?"  
Chloe was silent for awhile. She knew her best friend was still in love with that treble maker. She was just too afraid to fall in love and get hurt by him.  
"Okay." with that, she left. The wedding was tomorrow and Chloe needed to do something to help her friend. She didn't want both Jesse and Beca to live in regret for the rest of their lives. So she had a plan.

Later that day:

Chloe waited impatiently at the coffee shop for her friends. She had called up all of the Trebles and Bellas that were attending the wedding. She called up Jesse's siblings too.  
Jesse's siblings-Drew,Cassie and Peter- were the first to arrive.  
"Hey Chloe!" they said in unison. The trio have met Chloe before during spring break when she and Beca spent the holidays with Jesse's family.  
"Hey guys! Nice to see you again!" she hugged them all at once.  
"Um.. Chloe we can't breathe.."  
She let them go in embarrassment.  
"Sorry, just happy to see you all again."  
"Aw.. We're happy to see you too."  
A while later, everyone was gathered around the table.  
"Okay guys," Chloe started. "We all know that Beca still loves Jesse, and that Ellie is a flat out bitch, and that Jesse would be happier with Beca even though neither of them would admit that, right?"  
Everyone nodded eagerly.  
"So we have to make sure that Jesse and Beca would not regret the decisions made tomorrow, and this is how we are going to do it..."

**So wadda you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's chapter 6! Don't hate me but things are about to get vulgar...**

Is it over? Chap 6

Day of the wedding:

"Do I look okay?" Jesse asked his best men.  
"You look fine dude! Chill!" Donald, Benji, Bumper and Unicycle said together.  
"Thanks. I'm just worried." Jesse replied.  
The four of them were worried too. They were not sure if Chloe's plan was the right thing to do. Of course they wanted Jesse to be happy, but what if Jesse wanted to be with Ellie instead? Oh who are they kidding? Jesse obviously loves Beca. That thought got rid of all of their doubts.  
"Hey guys,"  
The four girls-Stacie,Lily,Amy and Aubrey-approached them to look for their boyfriends. Unicycle started dating Aubrey just recently, and they were already living together.  
"Hello ladies. Hey beautiful." Donald said sweetly to Stacie, while rubbing her slightly swollen abdomen. She giggled.  
"Congrats Jesse." the girls said. "Finally moving on to the next step in life."  
Their conversation was ruined when Chloe suddenly interrupted them and asked,  
"Hey Jesse is Beca coming?"  
His mind went blank when he heard her name. Happens all the time.  
"Um.. Yea. Is she not here yet?"  
"No. That's why I'm worried."  
Jesse was disappointed. He really looked forward to meeting Beca again and catching up with her. What if she changed her mind? He sighed.  
"I guess she... Isn't coming then." There was disapointment in his voice. It was obvious.  
"Cheer up man! Just because one of your friends isn't coming doesn't mean you can't have a good time."  
But then Beca was a special friend. He wouldn't feel sad if the rest of his friends didn't come. He would only feel sad if she didn't come.  
"Yea okay." he said just to let them know he was alright. Just peachy.

Meanwhile:

Beca was hesitant. She was in her shiny pink knee length dress **(A/N It's the one Anna kendrick wore for the Paranorman premiere)**. She had already put on light eyeliner, light pink lipstick to go with her dress and she tied up her hair nicely. But she still hadn't got into her BMW. She was having second thoughts about going. What if she got heartbroken by him again? She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She didnt want anyone to see her weak side. Oh screw it all, she thought. She was probably going to be late but she didn't care. So she drove to the wedding.

At the wedding:

"Attention everyone!" the priest shouted. The whole church was silent.  
"The bride will be making her entrance soon and we will be conducting the ceremony."  
Jesse got ready and stood next to the priest. Soon music started to play. He immediately recognized the song. It was his and Beca's:

_Hey, hey, hey ,hey_  
_Ohhh..._

_Won't you come see about me?_  
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_Giving me everything inside and out and_  
_Love's strange so real in the dark_  
_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_  
_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_  
_Don't Don't Don't Don't_  
_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Will you stand above me?_  
_Look my way, never love me_  
_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_  
_Down, down, down_

_Will you recognise me?_  
_Call my name or walk on by_  
_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_  
_Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Ohhhh..._

_Don't you try to pretend_  
_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_  
_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_  
_Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me_  
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_  
_Going to take you apart_  
_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_  
_Don't Don't Don't Don't_  
_Don't You Forget About Me_

_As you walk on by_  
_Will you call my name?_  
_As you walk on by_  
_Will you call my name?_  
_When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?_  
_Will you walk on by?_  
_Come on - call my name_  
_Will you all my name?_

_I say:_  
_La la la..._

By the time the song ended, Ellie was grinning from ear to ear next to him. He knew she chose the song. She thought that song was theirs. But it wasn't. It was his and Beca's. Some of the Trebles and Bellas knew that, which explains the groans coming from the crowd previously. Jesse smiled back at Ellie. Up til this point, Jesse wasn't really sure of what he wanted. But he decided to make the best of whatever comes in his way.  
"Before you two say your vows," the priest asked,  
"Does anyone object to this marriage?"  
There was a silence at first, so Ellie opened her mouth to say her vows. But she was interrupted by an "I object." Jesse turned to look. It was Chloe. She raised her hand up high and objected. Afterwards, all of the Bellas raised their hands. He turned to look at the Trebles. Their hands were up too. Heck, even his best men were objecting. Then he looked at his family. Drew, Peter and Cassie looked at him apologetically, before objecting as well. Everyone-except for Lisa and Brian- were raising their hands.  
"What the Fuck is this?!" Ellie shouted.  
Everyone was shocked by her words. Especially the priest. Her innocent reputation was ruined.  
"Jesse," Chloe called him.  
He looked at her, "What are all of you doing?"  
"We want you to be happy Jesse. Think about it, is this what you really want?"  
He couldn't answer. He turned to look at Benji, who said,  
"The girl in that wedding dress, is the wrong girl Jess."  
He thought about it. Oh my gosh. He was actually thinking about it.  
"It should be Shawshank in that dress lover boy." Fat Amy stated.  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Ellie cursed.  
"YOU ARE ALL RUINING OUR SPECIAL DAY!"  
Suddenly, the doors of the church opened. There was a tiny hand placed on the side of the door. Everyone was silent. A small head peaked through the openings of the doors. Jesse knew who it was.

**Okay maybe the vulgarities were a little bit too much... or too little? Lol I don't know tell me what you guys think! You know what to do ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

Is it over? Chap 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I havnet updated in a while.. Exams are coming up! Stress! So anyway enjoy this chapter!**

When Beca arrived at the chruch, she placed her hands on the handle of one of the doors. She looked at it and took a deep breath. She could do this. She pressed the knob down just as she heard a scream.  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK ALL OFF YOU!"  
Wow, was all Beca could think of.  
"YOU ARE RUINING OUR SPECIAL DAY!"  
What the hell was going on, she thought. She pressed down the handle and pushed the door. Beca placed her other hand on the side of the door and took a peak. She glanced around and she found everyone staring at her. And then she saw Ellie. She was a wreck. She was cursing and swearing (Beca was sure she was the one who screamed fuck.) Then she turned to look at Jesse. He was still as handsome as ever, even better in a tux. At the corner of her eye she saw Chloe, Fat Amy, Stacie and all her other friends. Benji, Donald, Unicycle, hell even Bumper was there.  
"Hey um sorry I'm late..." Beca said awkwardly as she entered the church. Everyone continued staring at her. What the hell did I do, she thought.  
"Guys I know I'm late but you are all kinda freaking me out here."  
"Beca..."  
She tilted her head to look at Jesse.  
"Yea?"  
"You came."  
"I did."  
"Why?"  
Beca didn't know why. She had two voices talking to her now. One said: You came because you promised to. Beca Mitchell doesn't break promises. However the other voice said otherwise: You came because of Jesse. Not the wedding, but Jesse. You still love him. You admit you love him, and you want him to admit he loves you too. Beca really didn't know what was right and what was wrong. Both voices made sense. But one of the reasons stood out much more.  
"You invited me Jesse. Am I not allowed to come?" Beca finally answered.  
"Why did you invite her Jesse?! She is a fucking aca B.I.T.C.H!"  
Fat Amy widen her eyes and rolled up her sleeves. Oh no, Beca thought.  
"That's it the Kracken has been unleashed. Feel the Fat Power!"  
"Amy don't!" Beca warned as Chloe and Stacie held her back.  
"Ellie," Jesse started to talk again.  
"She is my friend. Can't she attend my wedding? Besides, you were ok with it before."  
Beca's heart kind of sank at his reply, she was really expecting more. Oh get a grip Mitchell.  
"That's not the damn reason Jesse." Chloe mentioned. What the hell did she mean?  
"Everyone knows that."  
"Yea we all do, don't we?" Fat Amy said while she gritted her teeth. She was probably still mad at Ellie. Everyone agreed though.  
"Then what is the reason?" Jesse asked. His voice was shaking. Beca could sense he was hiding something. But what?

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sry for the short chapter previously. Anyway I'm answering some questions that were asked by DragonPhoenix48**

**1) You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**2)Haha sry for the jerkiness... Can't really answer that but let's just say he's mad about the whole Beca & Luke thing.**

**3)Yea not really a question... But LOL**

**4)Yea Ellie does like Jesse. She's the kind of really possesive bitchy kind of girl if ya know what I mean. And it was a bonus point to her since Beca and Jesse were dating. So it was like she was hurting Beca and getting the boy of her dreams at the same time.**

**5)Woah... Dying... Hmm... Maybe not that bad as dying but I'll make sure things dont go well for her.**

**6)I think you have your answer to this question...**

**7)I'm not sure... I'll have to see if the song relates to any part of the story cuz i already have everything planned out. So i'll try my best. so sry if i cant.**

**Yea so they are your ans DragonPhoenix48! Sorry 4 the misunderstandings... Here's the next one!**

Is it over? Chap 8

Jesse was shaking. He knew he was hiding something he didn't want to admit. He couldn't say it. He wanted to so bad but he couldn't.  
"You know what the reason is Jesse." Chloe said seriously. She was dead serious. Dixie chick serious, as Aubrey would put it. He could tell. And so could Beca.  
"Chloe, what are you talking about? And what the heck is going on?" Beca asked. She was clearly still confused by the whole situation.  
"I'll tell you whats going on." A cold chilling voice was heard. Of course, Lisa.  
"Mother?"  
"I'm not your mother Beca. Ever since you stole Jesse from Ellie, you were no longer my daughter. No daughter of mine would do such a thing. Thank God Jesse got back with her. But now there is this group of bitches and dickheads that are objecting to the marridge!" Lisa replied sternly. She was obviously mad at Beca for some reason. Jesse didn't know what. It wasn't like it was Beca's fault. Beca didn't steal Jesse at all. He was hers first. Then it hit him. No wonder Lisa gave them blessings. Ellie lied to her. Lisa thought he and Ellie were a thing first. She thought Beca was the third party. He had no idea Ellie was lying to her the whole time. How could he not have known. His hatred for Ellie was coming back again. He looked at Beca once more. She looked so broken as of right now. It was obvious she was hurt by that comment.  
"I didn't steal him. We were together first." Beca said after awhile.  
"No you weren't! You stole him once and now you're back to steal him again! Mother do something!" Ellie whined like the little brat she is.  
"I can't believe you were my daughter."  
Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He was about to burst into flames any moment.  
"Stop it you two."  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
"What are you saying Jesse?" Ellie asked, pretending to be hurt. Fuck her.  
"Stop pretending Ellie. I was an idiot for not realizing this sooner. I was a idiot for cheating on Beca with you and I sure as hell regret it."  
"Jesse..." Ellie grabbed him by pulling his tux. She put her arms around his neck and started kissing him fiercely. What the shit was going on? Jesse struggled the whole time. He finally broke free from her grasp and shouted out,  
"You are a lying, hypocritical, bratty slut Ellie! I was stupid for even dating you. I wanted to move on, but I moved on with the wrong person. You are certainly not the girl I loved or love. I'm sorry Ellie but the engagement is off." Jesse shouted out loud.  
Lisa and Brain gasped while Beca looked at him in shock. The Bellas, as well as the Trebles, just stood there, as smiles crept onto their faces. Jesse was finally back to being Jesse. The fun, humorous, movie-loving dork. Not like he ever stopped liking movies. Ellie looked at him.  
"You can't do this!"  
"And why not? I'm pretty sure almost everyone objected to this."  
Ellie stood there in defeat. She lost, and she knew it.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: So did I answer your questions DragonPhoenix48? Lemme know. :) So here's the next chapter! It's the longest one I wrote i think... Enjoy!**

Is it over? Chap 9

Beca had no idea what was happening. All she could think about was what Jesse said:  
"I wanted to move on, but I moved on with the wrong person. You are certainly not the girl I loved or love."  
Love. The girl he loves. There's someone in his heart, but it's not Ellie. It's someone else. It's her. She just knew it. It's Beca Mitchell. She was in his heart. Beca was fighting back a smile at that thought. Don't get your hopes up Bec, she warned herself. She looked up, the first thing she saw was his beautiful face. Jesse's face. He was staring at her. She could feel her heartbeat's pace picking up. She was about to explode. He approached her. Soon, their faces were mere inches apart.  
"Beca," Jesse said gently.  
"Hm?"  
"I was an asshole. The way I treated you. I wasn't myself. I was stressed because I caught you kissing Luke and I-"  
"Wait you saw that?"  
"Yea. So I was stressed out by that and I thought sleeping with Ellie would make things even because you were cheating on me so I chea-"  
"Jesse I didn't cheat on you. Luke came to me that day and told me he loved me. But I rejected him. Then you know what happened. I never thought of cheating on you Jesse. You were my everything, the only boy I ever let in. It hurt me when we broke up. I thought you got sick of me and started fooling around with other girls."  
"Oh."  
Jesse felt guilty all of a sudden, he was so messed up.  
"I'm sorry Bec. I should have asked you what happened before I... You know. I was mad at you and a complete idiot to think sleeping with a girl would solve my problems Beca, I hope you understand."  
"I understand."  
"Good. I dated someone else because I wanted to move on with life. I thought that if I dated someone who loves me and I love back, I would forget about you. But I never thought about the fact that the person I love,"  
Beca stared at him. He stared back with his puppy dog eyes. She gulped.  
"is you. I love you, Beca Mitchell."  
There he said it. He said what she wanted to hear. Without realizing, he leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Beca was shocked by his actions. The kiss was... Sweet, and longing. But she felt unsafe. She pushed him back. Jesse looked at her in disappointment. The rest of her friends were pretty shocked by her reaction too. They thought she wanted it. Apparently she didn't.  
"What's wrong?" Jesse asked with concern. He lifted up her chin and she had to shake his hand off her.  
"I can't." Beca answered apologetically.  
"Why not? I know I was a jerk but at least give me a chance?"  
Chloe rised from her seat to answer, "She's scared Jesse. Scared as hell."  
"Thanks Chloe." Beca said sarcastically. It was kinda funny how she could still be so sarcastic when things had gotten so out of hand.  
"What are you afraid of? Tell me."  
Beca thought carefully about that question. She was afraid of many things. Her future with Jesse, what if it doesn't turn out well? Falling in love, what if Jesse broke up with her again? She wouldn't be able to take it. Her aca-children she may have with Jesse, what if they got a divorce? She didn't want her kids to have a childhood like hers. But all of her problems had one thing in common: Jesse.  
"You." Beca replied.  
"What?" Jesse asked in disbelief.  
"I'm scared of you. I'm scared of falling in love with you Jesse. I don't want to get hurt by you anymore. I had enough of that."  
"I won't hurt you again."  
"I can't depend on that."  
Jesse looked at her with sadness in his eyes, rejected.  
"I'm sorry."  
Beca turned away and was preparing to leave. As she walked towards the door, she heard a beautiful singing voice:

_If you ever leave me baby,_  
_Leave some morphine at my door._ (She stopped in her tracks.)  
_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
_To realize what we used to have,_  
_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_Will keep you by my side_  
_Will keep you from walkin' out the door. _(She turned around as soon as the Trebles started vocalizing.)

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_  
_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
_Sayin there goes my little girl_  
_Walkin' with that treblesome guy _(He and his lame puns. Beca couldn't help but laugh. Jesse walked towards her.)

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
_Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds_  
_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make you mine _(Beca started tearing up. She was touched. Beca Mitchell was touched.)

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_  
_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

_Don't you say, goodbye, don't you say, goodbye,_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding,_  
_if that'll make it right._

_Cuz there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you baby. _(He grabbed her wrists and looked into her blue eyes.)  
_There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby._  
_Just like the clouds my eyes would do the same,_  
_If you walk away, everyday it will rain, rain, rain._

The Trebles stopped vocalizing and Jesse stopped singing as well. The whole room was silent. Everyone was now staring at them. Beca didn't know how to react. Jesse was so sweet, he moved her. At that moment she didn't care about her worries at all. She only thought about one thing: She loves Jesse. She pulled him close and kissed him lovingly. Suddenly there were 'whoopings' and wolf whistles filling the church. Beca swore she had heard Fat Amy screaming some rather inappropriate sexual comments. And something about kicking Ellie's ass or something. Oh heck care. They broke apart for a minute and they looked into each others eyes, both filled with love.  
"I love you too dork."  
That was all he heard before he leaned in for another soft kiss.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great response! I would like to thank some you for constantly review and reading! Thanks!**

Is it over? Chap 10

Sparks flew all around him. He couldn't believe what was going on. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing Beca. And the best part was Beca kissed him back willingly. Oh how he missed this. Her kisses were always full of passion, unlike Ellie's, which were kind of gross and wet. He shrugged at that thought. Jesse deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue in between her lips. She flinched at first, but gave in at last. They just stood there making out for a few minutes. They didn't really care though. All of the noises their friends were making were inaudible to them. It was just the two of them right now. He could imagine the look on Lisa and Ellie's faces. Full of pure shitty shock. He chuckled. Beca then broke apart. He reluctantly broke apart too. He needed to breathe too after all.  
"What was so funny?" Beca asked, while her hands were still wrapped around his neck.  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me."  
"Oh I was just thinking about how I thought you looked like a beauty that day, but you kinda looked pretty much the same. You know with that ear spike and all."  
He earned a playful smack on the arm for that one.  
"Dork."  
"Oh but you love this dork." Jesse said cheekily. Beca smiled at him and he smiled back. He was genuinely happy this time. They were lost in their own couple land until they heard a rather frightening and loud whisper.  
"Bitch."  
They broke apart from each others gaze and looked behind. It was Ellie. Jesse saw the evil in her at that moment. Her eyes were filled with jealously. She clenched her fists. He knew what she wanted. Revenge.  
"You stole him from me. I knew it."  
Beca stepped away from Jesse and approached her.  
"I didn't. You stole him. I don't blame him for sleeping with you, because he misunderstood the whole damn situation. But I do blame YOU for sleeping with him."  
"It's the same freaking thing."  
"There's a difference. You just don't notice it."  
Ellie was about to go mad. It was like she had a love sick mental problem or something.  
"That's it! If you never came back, me and Jesse would have been married by now!"  
"No. You wouldn't," Aubrey stated.  
"Yea, even if Beca didn't come back we would have objected anyway." Chloe said with pride. The Trebles and the Bellas all agreed with that. Ellie stared at them, and then she started laughing like a mad woman. She was already crazy. She was mental.  
"You're right," she said once she stopped laughing.  
"I change my statement."  
Beca had a bad feeling about this.  
"If this bitch," Ellie shouted as she pointed her middle finger towards Beca, "didn't exist, we would have been together!"  
Ellie grabbed a bottle of champagne and smashed it on the floor.  
"Hey that's a waste of wine!" Bumper screamed. That little dick clearly didn't know how serious this was.  
"Everything will be better if you were gone!" Ellie scrammed as she picked up a piece of broken glass and ran towards Beca. Beca didn't know how to react, so she stood there motionless and speechless. Jesse however, knew what was going on. He couldn't let Ellie do this to her. Not now. Not ever. He had to stop her. Jesse ran forward and pushed Beca away. Unfortunately, he stood right in front of Beca while he did that. Suddenly, his whole mind went blank and his world turned black. The last thing he saw was the piece of glass protruding out from his stomach and blood gushing out. He heard a faint cry for help before he passed out on the floor.

**Sorry for sudden cliffhanger! Don't hate me! If you do, express your hatred by reviewing...**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sry I havent updated in a while... Exams were this week :( Having my last paper tomorrow thank god for that! :) Yea anyway thank you all for your reviews and support. I really appreciate it. So yea here's the next chapter!**

Is it over? Chap 11

Beca was seated on one of the dark blue plastic chairs at the hospital. She had been waiting outside the hospital room for nearly 3 hours, but still, the doctors had not updated her on his condition. She started to cry. Tears were streaming down her face, smearing the makeup she had put on. Everything happened so fast. She didn't know how to react when she saw Ellie charging towards her with that sharp piece of glass. What was she supposed to do? So she stood there. She shouldn't have. Not because she could've gotten hurt, but because it hurt him. It hurt Jesse, that idiot. He just had to protect her. He just had to block her and get stabbed in the middle of his stomach. When she saw the crimson red blood sliding down his fair skin, she panicked. She was shouting "Don't leave me Jesse" repeatedly, hoping that he would hear her. The Bellas and Trebles all freaked out too. Benji and Donald grabbed Ellie by the arms, making sure she wouldn't hurt anyone else. Amy was screaming her head off about Ellie being a Bitch and charging towards her prepared to kick her ass. She did eventually, not just once. Stacie called the police. Aubrey called the ambulance. The rest of them tried to calm Beca down.  
"He'll be alright Beca." Amy assured her. She had never seen her friend so hurt and broken before. Not even when she and Jesse broke up.  
"Yea Beca its okay. Jesse's a fighter. He'll get through this. He's strong enough." Chloe added.  
Beca was grateful for the comforting comments made by her friends. She knew he would be fine, but she couldn't help but worry about it. Currently, she was surrounded by the Bellas. The Trebles were also waiting outside the operating room with them. Lisa and Brian were there too. They didn't want to accompany Ellie at the police station. She brought shame to them ever since the police arrested her. They denied being her parents, and claimed that they were Beca's. Beca couldnt care less so she let them do whatever they wanted. All that was on her mind now was Jesse.  
"Would you like something to eat Bec?" Stacie asked. She was really concerned about her friend.  
Beca just shook her head.  
"But we haven't even had dinner yet and if you don't eat the rest of us can't eat either and I'm hungry Beca please eat something?" Amy pleaded.  
"You can go have dinner if you want."  
"Chloe doesn't let me."  
Chloe pushed Amy in arm. They tried to lighten up the mood by telling each other some awfully horny jokes, that didn't seem to help. Beca wanted to see Jesse. Her Jesse. Suddenly the doctors came out and approached the large of friends.  
"Are you friends and family of Jesse Swanson?"  
"Yea we are how is he?" Beca asked, her voice full of worry.  
"He is currently in a coma since his wound was pretty deep. But besides that he should be fine."  
Beca heaved a sigh of relief. He was fine.  
"Thank You."  
Beca rushed into his ward immediately after that. And there he was. Laying lifelessly on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to a machine, and for some reason that sight made Beca cry. It pained her to see him like that. She rushed to his side and took his hand. The rest of the Bellas and Trebles, as well as their families, gave the couple some privacy and went home. Beca drew circles on his hand, just like he did to calm her down.  
"Wake up Jesse. I need you."  
No response.  
"Please."  
Still nothing. Beca felt hopeless. Jesse didn't respond to her at all. Suddenly she thought of the only way to get him to respond. She started to sing softly to him:

_Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door_  
_Guess this means you take back all you said before_ (She started to sing a little louder.)  
_Like how much you wanted anyone but me_  
_Said you'd never come back but here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me and honestly_  
_My life would suck without you _(Beca felt a smile creeping up on her face.)

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_  
_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_  
_I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too _(Beca laughed at that thought.)  
_Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me and honestly_  
_My life would suck without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_  
_I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go, oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me and honestly_  
_My life would suck without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me and honestly_  
_My life would suck without you_

Beca finished the song and placed a soft kiss on Jesse's palm. Suddenly she felt his fingers moving.  
"Jesse?" His eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey," he greeted while smiling widely at her.  
"Jesse!" Beca launched into his arms and embraced him. She held onto him tightly and started to tear up.  
"Nice to see you too."  
Beca giggled.  
"You are an idiot." Beca started to scold him playfully.  
"And a dork and a weirdo and a nerd." Jesse replied.  
Beca laughed at him. Oh how she loved this man.  
"Dont ever do that again." She said as she cupped his face. He looked into her eyes deeply. He leaned forward, so did she. Soon their lips met and they were kissing each other passionately. They were smiling against each other's lips as they made out. They knew they were best for each other, no matter what.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Review even though it sucked (if you think it did) Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! So uh... Exams just ended so yay! Anyway heres the next chapter which happens 2 years later. This is not the last chapter, there will be 2 or 3 more chapters before i start a sequel or a new story. wow im becoming real awkward... Yea so read on :)!**

Is it over? Chap 12

2 years later:

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was standing there, in a church, different from the one he stood in 2 years ago, wearing a black striking tux. His hair was combed into a quiff, making him look extremely handsome. Benji, Donald, Unicycle and Bumper were once again standing beside him, wearing tuxedoes as well. Jesse was beyond happy that this day finally came. This was the day he was going to get married. This was the day he was marrying Beca Mitchell- soon to be Swanson. He smiled to himself at that thought. He still remembered the day he asked...

(flashback)  
It had been 2 years since they got back together. 2 years since Ellie got arrested. Thank God she wouldn't be released anytime soon. He didn't want her to ruin his plans. It was a special day. It was his girlfriend's birthday. Girlfriend... He'll never get sick of calling her that. Beca and Jesse have been dating for quite some time. They were truly happy together. Everyone could tell. The Swansons were very supportive of their relationship, so were their group of friends. He felt blessed. How did he get so lucky? He would wonder sometimes. Having such a beautiful girlfriend. But he wanted something more. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with his beautiful girlfriend. He wanted a family with her. He wanted to call her his wife. Mrs Swanson. Mrs Beca Swanson. That sounded perfect. That was why he set up a special birthday celebration for her. He gathered all the Trebles and Bellas weeks before her birthday. He conducted weekly rehearsals, like he did when they were in Barden. He wanted everything to be perfect. Then the day finally came. He stood there on stage with the Trebles at the Lincoln Centre. He managed to have the whole Lincoln centre to himself that evening, thanks to Chloe and Aubrey.  
"You ready man?" Donald asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." he replied nervously.  
He fidgited with his hands but turned around when he heard noises.  
"Where are you guys taking me?"  
"Just follow us Beca!"  
Suddenly, he saw his Beca being pushed through the doors, while her eyes were covered by Stacie. This was it. He nodded his head. The Bellas smiled at him. He remembered Chloe mouthing him, "Good Luck." The Trebles then started to vocalize. He took a deep breath and started to sing:

_There's a shop down the street_  
_Where they sell plastic rings_  
_For a quarter a piece I swear it _ (Beca slowly opened her eyes.)  
_Yeah I know that it's cheap_  
_Not like gold in your dreams_  
_But I hope that_  
_You'll still wear it_

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin_  
_And my jeans may all be ripped_  
_I'm not perfect but I swear_  
_I'm perfect for you_

_And there's no guarantee_  
_That this'll be easy_  
_It's not a miracle you need_  
_Believe me_  
_Yeah I'm no angel_  
_I'm just me_  
_But I will love you endlessly_  
_Wings aren't what you need_  
_You need me_

_There's a house on the hill_  
_With a view of the town_  
_And I know how you adore it_  
_So I'll work everyday_  
_Through the sun and the rain_  
_Until I can afford it_ (She chuckled as she stared at him lovingly. Well its true, he did buy them her dream house.)

_Yeah your friends might think I'm crazy_  
_But they can only see_  
_I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you_

_And there's no guarantee_  
_That this'll be easy_  
_It's not a miracle you need_  
_Believe me_  
_Yeah I'm no angel_  
_I'm just me_  
_But I will love you endlessly_  
_Wings aren't what you need_  
_You need me_

_You need me, I know you need me,_  
_You need me, I know you need me_

_Ink may stain my skin_  
_And my jeans may all be ripped_  
_I'm not perfect but I swear_  
_I'm perfect for you_

_And there's no guarantee_  
_That this'll be easy_  
_It's not a miracle you need_  
_Believe me_  
_Yeah I'm no angel_  
_I'm just me_  
_But I will love you endlessly_  
_Wings aren't what you need_  
_You need me_

_There's a shop down the street_ (He walked down the stage towards her.)  
_Where they sell plastic rings_  
_For a quarter a piece I swear it_  
_Yeah I know that it's cheap_  
_Not like gold in your dreams_  
_But I hope that_  
_You'll still wear it_

He stood in front of her, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. He reached out to grab her hand.  
"Happy Birthday Beca,"  
She giggled,  
"Nerd."  
He smiled softly, before pulling out a tiny red box from his back pocket and went down on one knee.  
"I love you Beca Mitchell. I know you can't stand me sometimes and that we fight a lot, but deep down I really love you. And I wouldn't exchange our love for anything else. Will you marry me?"  
Beca was taken a back by his words. She was scared, and jumping for joy at the same time. Her eyes welled up with tears as she nodded her head.  
"I'll marry you nerd."  
Their friends once again cheered and 'whooped' when they kissed each other lovingly. That was the best day of his life.

Jesse was snapped back to reality by little Davis and the wailing sound made by Donald Jr. Donald Jr was Stacie and Donald's second child. Donald wanted it to be a girl so bad, but hey Donald Jr was cute too. Beca absolutely adores the little man, mostly because he's called DJ for short. Beca kept on going on and on about how she's gonna teach him to mix music when he grows up. Stacie and Donald saw how much Beca loved DJ and decided to make her his godmother. Both Beca and DJ were delighted when it became official. Jesse knew that Beca would be an amazing mother. He couldn't think of anyone better to be a mother for his children other than Beca. She was perfect. He shuffled his feet around as Davis approached him.  
"Jesse!"  
He laughed at his godson.  
"Hey there little man!" He tickled Davis as he picked him up.  
"That tickles Jesse!"  
"Okay I'll stop." For a moment he wondered if his kids would be like Beca or himself. The movie nerd or music prodigy. The dork or the badass. The funny or the sarcastic. Davis definitely looked like Donald, but he acted more like Stacie. He had her kind and caring personality, and their laughs were identical. So it was kinda scary when they both laughed at the same time. Davis also loved dancing, so he was definitely a male version of Stacie, with Donald's looks. He was pretty good too, sometimes he and Jesse would even shuffle together on the dance floor.  
"You nervous Jesse?" Davis asked innocently.  
"Yea. Nervous as shit." He didn't want to screw this up. And he wasn't.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating again! I have been really busy although exams were over... Oh ya and I'm planning to start a new Jeca fanfic. It's Morden Day AU though, so unfortunately its not a sequel :P I'll upload it once I'm done with this fanfic. I hope you guys still like this story coz I havent been getting a lot of reviews lately :( Waiting for them... Anyway enjoy this chapter! **

Is it over? Chap 13

This is it. Beca breathed in and out nervously. She sat in a comfy chair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked beautiful, with her usual make up gone and replaced with light blue eye shadow and pale pink lipstick. She wore a silky and not to mention-LONG wedding dress. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was getting married. Married mind you. Beca Mitchell was actually getting married. And the best part is she was marrying Jesse. The movie dork she loved since she met him. She recalled all of their times together. The day he sang to her from the car, she thought she had just saw the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she had ever seen(she'll never admit it though). The day they met again at aca-initiation night. The words he said still stuck in her mind.  
"You're one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella boys, and we're going to have aca children. It's inevitable."  
He was right though. It was inevitable. She was positive one day she and Jesse would have aca children of their own. Just like Stacie and Donald, Chloe and Tom (shower boy), Bumper and Amy (It's weird though). She chuckled. She then thought about their first ICCAs, when she sang to him, when they first kissed, and when they first... made love back at his dorm. It was a good first time. She didn't want to think about the bad times they had together like when Ellie tried kiss Jesse on New Years. Or when Ellie crashed his birthday party. No, she didn't want to remember those. She wanted to remember the good times. Like the day he proposed. That was literally the best day ever, for now. She was hesitant about saying yes. She was still afraid and insecure, since what's done has been done. She would never forget that she once lost her man to another woman, no matter how hard she tried. It pained her sometimes to think of that. But now things were okay. Ellie was locked up, hopefully she would never have the nerve to come back again. Beca didn't think she would since she's got a slightly bruised ass... Fat Amy's fault. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.  
"May we come in?"  
She whipped her head around and was greeted by the smiles of her bridesmaids. Stacie, Amy, Chloe and Lily. She smiled back.  
"You look beautiful Beca. Jesse's in for a surprise." Stacie commented while wiggling her eyebrows. Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes at that comment. Even after having two kids and a very successful dancing career, she still loved talking about others and her own sex life.  
"Yea flatbutt. She's right." Amy agreed. Amy rose to fame 2 years ago after gaining popularity through her talk show: The FAT PATRICIA show. What a name. She met Bumper again in Tasmania after the screwed up wedding. Bumper moved there to sign a contract with some record label. He became a singer and you wouldn't believe his stage name. Sonic Boomer. Wow. Amy was famous, Bumper was famous, it was a good pairing. So they dated. Got married. Had a son. Peter. He was a typical chubby 1 year old with two crazy parents. Sonic Boomer and Fat Patricia.  
"Alright stop pressurizing her you two! She hasn't seen Jesse in hours and I bet she's dying on the inside." Chloe shot her a wink. Chloe too, had a family of her own. She still hosted the ICCAs with her best friend Aubrey. But she also had a family. She married Tom, the boy who saw Beca naked before, and had a daughter, Sophia. Sophia was 5 months old and yet she was already starting to act like her mother. They squeal at the exact same time. They both enjoyed eating the same kinds of food and watching the same kinds of shows. Like mother like daughter.  
"Haha. Very funny guys. C'mon Bec let's touch up on your make up." Lily replied. Lily and Benji got married a year before. They finally found jobs and settled down in LA. Yea they moved so that they could keep in touch with their two best friends. Lily became a make up artist and was suprisingly good at it. Who knew? Benji and Jesse decided to work together and started up their own record label 10 months ago. AppleSon Records. Weird name. They were doing pretty well currently. They had a good pay, they both loved their jobs and sometimes they got to compose their own music.

Beca was happy to have all of her best friends by her side. Including the man of her dreams. He was happy. She was happy. They were happy. Beca sat there nervously as Lily touched up on her make up. Beca was trying hard to contain her excitement. But she was scared at the same time. She didnt want Jesse to hurt her again. Jesse promised he wouldn't, Beca believed him. He was an honest man. Although there were scars left behind by the incident that shall not be mentioned.  
"By the way Beca," Beca snapped back to reality and looked at Stacie.  
"Did I mention that all of us-Me, Donald, Bumper, Amy, Chloe, Tom, Cynthia, Jessica, Aubrey and Uni- are all moving to LA?"  
Beca was shocked and delighted.  
"Aca cuse me? Are you serious?"  
"Dixie Chick serious." her bridesmaids chorused, and laughed afterwards.  
"But Amy what about your-"  
"It's under control Shawshank. My show is gonna be held here and Bumper wanted to move here long ago anyway."  
"Great! Then Chloe what about you and Aubr-"  
"We found serperate jobs, well technically, she found a job. Aubrey planned to work as a nurse in one of the hospitals and I don't really have to work since my husband's loaded."  
"Good point... Lucky you Chlo."  
She shrugged.  
Beca laughed slightly. They had a little bit of girl talk before they were interrupted by Beca's dad.  
"Hey dad."  
"Hey Bec. Time to go." He said, eyes watering.  
Beca stood up and hugged her dad.  
"Aww don't cry dad."  
"I'm sorry, it's just that... I can't believe you are all grown up and starting a family of your own."  
Beca hugged her dad one more time before saying 6 simple words to him.  
"Thank you dad, I love you."  
Her dad teared up again as they, together with her bridesmaids, walked towards the main doors of the main church room. Honestly without her dad, she wouldn't be here today. She was really thankful he convinced her to join a club on campus, which was apparently the Bellas. Which in turn made her stay at Barden and made some pretty aca awesome friends. And a super hot boyfriend. Her bridesmaids entered the church first and soon she heard music playing.  
"Ready Bec?" Her dad asked.  
"Yea. I'm ready."

**Review maybe? OK not maybe, PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys sorry i havent been updating in a while... i was banned from using the computer :( Anyway this will be my last chpater and i was thinking if i shud start a new story? Maybe lol. BTW thank you to all my readers for reading my story, really appreciate it! So heres the final chapter! Enjoy!**

Is it over? Chap 14

"Attention everyone!" Tom shouted.  
Everyone took their seats and remained silent. Jesse adjusted his tie and stood next to Tom. It was time. Beca and Jesse let Tom marry them since they didn't want to get a priest (Beca would most likely curse so yea...). The doors opened and Cynthia-Rose started singing, her voice accompanied by the piano:

_ I said, "remember this moment"_  
_In the back of my mind_  
_The time we stood with our shaking hands_ (Beca walked down the aisle, locking arms with her father.)  
_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_ (Jesse locked eyes with Beca. She was gorgeous.)  
_And they read off our names_  
_The night you danced like you knew_  
_Our lives would never be the same_ (His mouth was hung open and he was thinking about some rather inappropriate things...)

_You held your head like a hero_  
_On a history book page_  
_It was the end of a decade_  
_But the start of an age_

_Long live_ (Beca grinned at him.)  
_The walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined_ (He laughed.)  
_Just for me and you_

_I was screaming_  
_Long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_ (Jesse mouthed the lyrics of the song.)

_I said, "Remember this feeling?"_  
_I passed the pictures around_ ("Dork.")  
_Of all the years we stood there on the sidelines_  
_Wishing for right now._

_We are the kings and the queens_  
_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_  
_When they gave us our trophies_ (Their friends were smiling brightly at them.)  
_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_  
_Screaming, "This is absurd!"_  
_'Cuz for a moment a band of thieves in ripped-up jeans_  
_Got to rule the world._

_Long live _(All he wanted was to kiss her right now.)  
_The walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined_  
_Just for me and you_  
_I was screaming_  
_Long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Long live_  
_All the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming_  
_Long live the look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_ (Beca's father looked at the couple. "They're perfect" he thought.)  
_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall._

_Can you take a moment;_  
_Promise me this:_  
_That you'll stand by me forever,_

_And if, God forbid, fate would step in_**(A/N I changed the lyrics so it would fit the story.)**

_And we'll never say goodbye_  
_If we have children some day_  
_We'll show them the pictures_  
_And tell them everything_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_  
_Tell them how we hope they shine_  
_Long live_  
_The walls we crashed through_  
_I had the time of my life with you._

_Long live_  
_The walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined_  
_Just for me and you_

_I was screaming_  
_Long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Singing, Long live_  
_All the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life_  
_FIghting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day_  
_We will be remembered._

Beca's father handed her daughter to Jesse.  
"Hurt her and I'll-"  
"Dad!" Beca scolded.  
Jesse laughed as Beca's dad took a seat. Jesse looked into Beca's eyes and smiled. She was his.  
"Okay," Tom started.  
"Before we begin does anyone obje-"  
"NO!" the crowd shouted.  
The couple laughed at their reactions.  
"Okay then, you may say your vows."  
Jesse said his first.  
"Beca, the day I met you, I knew you were something special. You were different from all the other girls I met. I was convinced to flirt with you the whole year to make you fall for me, I guess that kinda backfired."  
Everyone chuckled.  
"It took me years to break down those walls you put up. I was the only one who understood what your problems were, and why you didn't want to fall in love. I tried not to break your heart, I tried. But I failed. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean too. I promise I'll take care and love you forever. I love you Bec."  
There were a couple of 'aw's from the crowd.  
Beca wanted to cry but she was a bad ass.  
"Okay I got your point nerd."Beca took a deep breath and started talking.  
"Did I mention you were the biggest dork I met? Cause you are."  
The crowd laughed slightly.  
"But you were also the nicest, smartest, nerdiest, weirdest and most loving guy I have ever met. I didn't want to break your heart in our freshman year. Honestly I was attracted to you too but I was afraid. You knew the reason why I didn't want to fall in love. I didn't want to depend on someone else. Ever since I had a bad experience once with another man. And my parents divorce really affected me. But you were someone I could depend on without any worries. I was heart broken when I saw you sleeping with Ellie, I should have known that you misunderstood. You were the only guy I truly loved with my whole heart. I love you Jesse, thank you for loving me even though I'm a bitch sometimes. I love you."  
Jesse stared at her. Shocked. Speechless. Then his lips curved into a smile. They exchanged rings, said their 'I do's or for Beca:Fuck yea, and finally Tom said,  
"You may kiss the bride. Go for it tiger."  
Beca giggled.  
"Love you Bec."  
He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Beca was surprised but kissed him back anyway. They stayed like that for a long time. Their friends were all cheering and shouting for joy. They were finally together again. The couple broke apart to breathe.  
"Told you," Jesse said.  
"It was inevitabl


End file.
